Romeo & Romeo: University
by April952
Summary: A version of Romeo & Juliet. Takano and Ritsu wanted to start new in their University life only to find out that it wasn't that easy after all. Both men meet by destiny one day as they escaped from their overprotective 'family'. They fall in love and realize how forbidden there love truly is. Will they follow their hearts or be torn apart from the war they were born with?
1. We're Enemies

**Romeo & Romeo: University**

"Ritsu! Where are you!?" Ritsu hid behind the book shelve as Kisa ran into the library. Ritsu covered his mouth as his hard breathing could be heard in the quiet library.

"He's not here Kisa!" Yoshino came running behind him out of breath trying to catch up to Kisa.

Kisa scowled. "He's going to be late!" Kisa looks left to right glaring at anyone who dared look at him.

"Leave him be, he's bound to turn up at the ceremony. He has no choice." Yoshino pulled an unwilling kisa away.

Ritsu waited as he heard the voices were slowing fading away. He signed a breath of relief. He had hoped that the University would be the one place where he could escape his home life.

That wasn't the case.

They followed him even here!

Ritsu groaned as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the window. His fingers raked his hair as he leaned back. He was next in line for the Onodera Publishing, that meant loads of protection from those who seeked to damage the Publishing in anyway.

Ritsu signed. He wished he wasn't an only child. Life was so hard because of it. He couldn't go anywhere without the gang following on his heels. His school life, dates, outings, and even in his own home! A person couldn't live in this kind of situation without someone breathing down his back every second of everyday.

Ritsu couldn't blame them though. Onodera Publishing and Marukawa Publishing were in a war with each other and there were many times when they send people out to mess with them.

Still…

He couldn't even hide in his own room! If he locked the door they would kick it down fearing that someone crept in his room and purposely locked it.

He needed his own apartment. He was old enough now, being twenty one he could work at a different Publishing to at least gain some experience before he spent the rest of his days running his old man's Publishing.

Though he did love them, he considered them family even, they didn't have to take their job so far! Ritsu groaned. That was why they were so overprotective, he was too nice. He knew that, but he couldn't help it, he didn't like to be mean. He cursed.

He instantly liked the small library. Desks were on the right with the window viewing the front University and its blossom trees as in the left were all the book shelves. He could spend the rest of his University years in this library.

Ritsu's head fell forward. He wanted a normal University life to explore the campus easily and meet new friends.

Ritsu glared. He wanted to destroy Marukawa Publishing for making his life almost a living hell.

Ritsu's head turned sharply at the sound of books falling. The man responsible hissed and quickly tried to pick them up. He must have not paid attention to where he was going and knocked down a small display of books. The man had dark black hair and strange gold-brown eyes; he looked like the type to be one of those bad boys he read a lot about.

Unable to just sit there and watch he got up and went over to him.

"Here…" Ritsu kneeled down and started picking up books and set them back on the display.

The man looked at him and hesitated.

"Masamune? Where did he go?"

"You're asking me?"

The man jumped. Curiously, Ritsu leaned back over the corner of the book shelve and looked to the direction of the door as the voices were getting louder. "Whose yell-" Ritsu yelped as the man suddenly grabbed him forward and covered his mouth.

"Shh…be quiet or they'll find us." The man looked through an opening between the books for a view of the doors.

Two men entered the library looking around frantically. "What are we doing?" Yukina said. "He wouldn't be here."

"True, but it's the only place we haven't looked." Hatori said looking around.

Yukina shook his head. "Lets go look atop the roof." The voices started fading away as they ran in a different direction.

With a sign he let Ritsu go. "Sorry, they been tailing me for hours now and I wanted some alone time."

Ritsu frowned. "You know them?" The man nodded feeling a little embarrassed. Ritsu chuckled. "I guess I'm not alone in that." The man frowned. "Ah, you see my friends don't leave me alone too."

The man's eyebrows shot up. "I guess this is where people like us tend to hide."

Ritsu shrugged. "I like reading so mostly you'll find me here even without my family haunting me down."

The man cocks his head, he hesitates again as if wondering if he should or shouldn't. "I guess I'll be here a lot too since they think I don't like to read. My name is Masamune by the way." Masamune goes back into picking up the remaining books left on the ground.

"Ah, Ritsu," Ritsu helps out. Finished Masamune heads to the seats Ritsu was sitting down earlier.

"Is this your first year?" Masamune asks as he took the seat across from Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded sitting down as well. "For this school yeah. Would have been here a year earlier but they wouldn't let me out until they reached the same grade as me. Practically locked me in my own room." Ritsu murmurs the last.

Masamune laughed, which seemed to startle him. "They're that over protective?" Ritsu nodded again, groaning as more memories similar to that came rushing through him. "Well I can relate they follow me everywhere, even in my own room." Masamune shook his head.

Ritsu winced. "We have a lot in common then."

Masamune smiled gently as if understanding. Both men were secretly happy to find a friend who wasn't in their 'family'. They would never admit that it was the first time they actually had a friend since the others were always scaring them away with their protective questioning.

Meaning a chair and ropes. The scaring for life type of ordeal.

"Let's not talk about them. You mentioned you liked to read?"

**A few days later…**

They were behind him. Damn it! If he entered the Library now they would see. Ritsu ran around the hallways for a while longer trying to lose them. Turning around the corner he concluded that he ran fast enough for them not to spot him enter the library.

As soon as he entered the doors a hand grabbed him to the side and covered his mouth which was perfect timing.

Kisa and Yoshino and a few other boys ran passed the library all yelling out Ritsu's name.

Masamune let go of him. He didn't get to see the boys who ran passed them since his eyes were solely on Ritsu.

"Thanks!" Ritsu gasped out hunching over.

Masamune smiled. "They almost had you." Masamune helps Ritsu to the chairs seeing the exhaustion on his face.

"I know…I couldn't let them see me entering the library so I ran longer." He sat in his chair leaning back to exhale loudly.

Masamune grinned. "You were hell of a runner I'll tell you that much." Ritsu chuckled.

They became fast friends since the first day. Both men were always waiting for the time when they could be in each other's company. Masamune never though he would be so happy in just by talking about things he loved.

Usually he would believe that people did kind gestures because they wanted something in return, but in the little days he knew Ritsu he found out that Ritsu was a kind-hearted person who wasn't like all the others.

One raining night Masamune lashed out on Ritsu because he was pissed that morning with his family and the gang. He instantly regretted it and concluded that he lost the only friend he had. He accepted it but it pained him which surprised him. He was about to head home when he saw Ritsu waiting for him with a spare umbrella.

Masamune instantly apologized and was surprised by Ritsu's easy forgiveness and understanding.

He never thought he would be so happy because someone seriously thought about him.

Same for Ritsu. Ritsu knew along the days that Masamune didn't like to talk with others that well, he was always careful and watchful. He also didn't smile or laugh as much but as days went by Masamune slowly let down his armor for only Ritsu to see. He was a caring man who in his own way did what was right for others.

They were opposites, with Ritsu showing his kindness and Masamune showing his kindness in his actions.

"So where are you going after school?" Masamune asks taking out a water bottle from his pack and giving it to Ritsu. He could see Ritsu wasn't much of an athlete.

"I thought I'd go to the bookstore. There's this magazine that's coming out today that I wanted to get." Ritsu thanks him for the water and ends up drinking the whole thing. Embarrassed he murmurs an apology.

"Don't worry about it, you deserved it." Masamune chuckled. "What kind of magazine?"

"A literary magazine."

"Is it 'Koharu Short Stories'?"

"Yes! I'm getting it for the series they started last month."

"By Akihiko Usami?"

"That's right! Are you reading it, too?"

"That author writes some unusual stories."

"They are great right?" Ritsu grinned.

Masamune smiled. "How about we go together?"

Ritsu's eyes widened. "What if we get caught by them?"

Masamune smirked. "It'll be fun to try to sneak passed them. Come on Ritsu, have you ever done anything daring in your life?"

Ritsu blushed. Masamune admitted he purposely poked at him to see that blush. He didn't know why but it made the man look cute in a way.

"Of course I have!" Masamune chuckled. He was also a bad at lying.

Ritsu was happy that they had English together, they sat next to each other and practically talked non-stop. Everyday he got to know about his new friend and every detail was both surprising and enjoyable.

They stayed a while longer when they knew many students would head home in the late afternoon, they hoped to hide themselves in the crowd and run out the gate knowing that the guys would think they were still in school.

"Alright then." Ritsu says as he gets up from the table. "Hopefully we don't get caught." Masamune nodded already standing up waiting for Ritsu. Ritsu was coming around the desk for his bag when Ritsu accidently fell against Masamune.

"Whoa there!" He grabs Ritsu in his arms before he fell face first to the ground.

Masamune's eyelids drop, Ritsu was so warm against him.

Ritsu blushes when he realizes he was actually enjoying how Masamune arms felt so good around him. He jerked back with a startled expression. "Ah, sorry! I must have tripped over the desk leg…"

Masamune looks away frowning a bit. What was that? His heart was beating so fast. "Don't worry about it."

Ritsu lectured his heart to calm down. He was sure Masamune could hear it.

Masamune looks outside the door to find students already walking out. "Ready?"

Ritsu nodded with determination. Masamune smiled, he loved how when Ritsu wanted to do something he was always stubborn to see it through.

They sneak out the door and were instantly swallowed by students trying to get out of the building. Masamune held Ritsu's hand as he guided them in the destruction of the crowed.

When they passed the doorway they ran, the front gate of the University in their sight.

"We're almost there!" Masamune yells out holding Ritsu's hand tighter.

Ritsu laughed. "This is crazy!" Masamune only grinned. He never wanted to be separated from Ritsu ever. He didn't know what he do without the man and how he was the only person out there to make him smile so much.

Masamune tightened his hold on Ritsu. Never.

His eyes widened. Was he in...?

As they were about to make it clear to the gate someone grabbed Masamune shirt and pulled him back causing Ritsu to fall down.

Yokozawa glared at Ritsu. "Takano, what are you doing with him!" He pointed at Ritsu.

Masamune scowled. "He's a friend of mine!" he went to reach for Ritsu to pull him up but a hand stopped him and shoved it away.

"Don't touch Onodera!" It was Kisa with the group behind him.

Takano froze upon hearing Ritsu's last name. They never had a chance to say it since they were so comfortable with first names.

"Kisa! Wait! He's my friend." Ritsu tried to calm Kisa down.

"Friend? Are you joking? That's Takano Masamune!" Kisa's disbelieving eyes fell on Ritsu.

Ritsu froze. Takano? From Marukawa Publishing?

Takano recognized the enemies of his father's Publishing.

Ritsu recognized the enemies of his father's Publishing.

Both Takano and Onodera looked at each other with wide eyes and a sense of growing dread.

**We're enemies.**

* * *

**I would only upload more when I have extra time like the weekends. I decided to start this one because I had so much time on my hands today and I was used to writing everyday for you guys. XD So this came up as I was thinking how much I hate college and one of my assignments was about Romeo & Juliet XD**

**I don't know how they mixed but yeah! I hoped you'd enjoyed! Much love!**


	2. What do we do?

**I fell in love with this story! awwww! I know this is short but I have to go to work now and I wanted to give you guys something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kisa pushed Onodera behind him as Yokozawa did the same with Takano. Both men couldn't stop staring at each other, shocked that they were the enemies of their fathers all along.

And enemies of each other.

"Where was that asshole taking our Onodera huh?" Kisa growled, the gang behind him glaring and readying for a fight.

"Shut the fuck up! It was obvious that that idiot tricked Takano into believing they were friends." Yokozawa fired back.

The students around them started to back away sensing a fight was going to occur with the two gangs. Haitani suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Onodera in a hug.

"Are you ok Ritsu?" He murmured huskily. Ritsu scowled.

Takano gritted his teeth as anger suddenly bloomed in his heart. Both Haitani and Takano were great enemies since childhood; they always fought with each other. Now with Haitani holding his Ritsu caused the anger to rage out of control, he wanted to go over there and beat the man. Takano gritted his teeth in frustration knowing that he couldn't do anything.

Takano knew the gangs were ready to fight and he didn't want Ritsu to be a part of it and accidently get hurt so he made a rough decision.

"Enough, nothing happened I seriously didn't know who he was but now I know and I know not to go near him." Takano glared at Onodera.

Onodera flinched. "Same here now let's go Kisa! I don't feel so good all of a sudden." Kisa looked at him worrying. He actually wanted to cry when Masamune glared with hate in his eyes. Ritsu tensed as he forced the pain back. He couldn't let them see how much it hurt him. He had to act.

Luckily the teachers came out to wonder what the commotion was and both gangs separated.

Onodera and Takano looked at each other one last time knowing they couldn't hang out together anymore; their eyes locked as unknown emotions passed through them.

Their chest ached. The wished they could have stayed in their small Library where only they existed in the world.

They both went the opposite directions. They knew they had to avoid each other now.

No talking.

No interacting.

No laughing with each other.

Both men couldn't help but look over their shoulders as they walked further and further away from each other.

They had a bond they didn't want to lose. It was too precious, too beautiful.

What were they going to do?


	3. Apartments

**Thank you guys for the Reviews! Awww! they make my day! Each and everyone of them! Thank you sooooo much! **

**I hope you guys will enjoy this one!**

**Much love! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Takano get up already, we're going to be late for school." Yokozawa banged on his door. Takano groaned as he opened sleepy eyes to blink at the ceiling. He should get his own apartment soon but knowing them they would only follow him. Still at least he would get his own room for once in his life.

"I'm up already!" He yelled out pulling the covers over his head in hopes of sleeping some more.

"Then get your ass out here!" Takano rolled his eyes. He's as grumpy as ever.

Takano sat at the edge of his bed. It's been a month now that he and Ritsu stopped talking with each other. They been avoiding each other in English and he hasn't gone to the Library since. He wondered if Ritsu ever goes back into the Library. He doubted it.

How was he?

Takano signed again and let it drop. It would be better if he forgot everything about him; it wasn't good to be friends with his enemy. Whatever he felt for him he buried it deep in his heart, made excuses for it that it was in the heat of the moment that had him thinking too much. It was nothing.

Ever since that day the gang has been on him twenty four-seven, worse than before. He couldn't go out because of all the stares everyone gives him with twenty men around him like body guards. He got up from his bed and headed for his closet.

Still the image of Ritsu being held by the guy he hated most of all was burned in his head. Takano gritted his teeth.

It. Didn't. Matter.

Gah! Takano quickly put on whatever was closest. A long sleeve black shirt and dark blue jean, grabbed his wallet and keys, and stormed out the door his anger only building when five guys were waiting outside his door.

"You guys do know that we are home right? This is ridiculous." They climbed down the stairs. It was still early to when night had not fully slept behind the sun yet.

Hatori shrugged. "You know how Yokozawa is." More men were waiting for him in the kitchen.

Takano rolled his eyes. That was it; he was so out of here.

Takano round the corner and ran through the hallway and strait for the door.

"Takano! What the hell are you doing!?" Hatori called out.

Out the door Takano ran early in the morning. He kept running until he knew for sure he knew no one followed him. In case he entered a Café shop and waited.

Moments later he saw his gang ran pass. He looked around the small Café to see everyone staring wide eyed at the crowd outside. He chuckled, he did love them as family since they were there since he was born and they always had his back.

"What's going on?"

"Did something happen?"

Takano ignored them as he waited for them to disappear down the street. He should do this every day, he decided. "Damn…" He forgot his bag for school. He wasn't really concerned about it since Yokozawa was always observant about those kinds of things.

Leaving the Café he looked around for apartments, he knew his parent would understand since they were the once who suggested an apartment away from the crazy overprotective family.

Takano looked to the still dark sky watching as the stars slowly faded away. The streets were empty, lights still on illuminating the road ahead of him.

Was Ritsu up yet?

Takano signed as he admitted to himself that he did miss him. There were things he could easily talk to him without him freaking out like his family did. Yet it was more than that. They were comfortable with each other, they just connected.

Like two people connected at the heart; there are no boundaries or barriers. Like he and Onodera were destined to meet and be together.

Takano laughed. He was actually trying to do poetry or something?

He knocked the thoughts away and focused on finding a potential apartment.

He was soon discouraged when practically all the apartments were taken. Just when he was about to give up he looked up to find a tall building he thought was one of those luxury condo's when in fact it was an apartment complex.

He went in to find out that it was an apartment for University students. They were almost like dorms; he would be living with another student. But living with one person was better than twenty. The apartment was beautiful though, it was also close to the University so it would be easier. He went in and was lucky to find out that there was one more room available. He reached for his wallet and paid for the monthly rent.

They informed him that he would be able to move in tomorrow if he wanted to which was fine with him, the sooner the better. Now how was he going to move out without them noticing?

A few minutes later he stopped cold to see Ritsu walking with another man he didn't know. His heart stopped then speeded up. Shit! He walked slowly yet was still able to see them. They looked to be good friends since Ritsu hardly smiled like that. Anger built up again. He scowled.

The man put his arm over Ritsu and Takano had to stop himself from going over there and throwing the man out of the way.

Man, what was wrong with him?

They reached the gates when they stopped and said their good-byes. What irritated Takano more was how Ritsu kept looking at the man's retreating back as the man walked away.

Beyond annoyed now, he walked up to Ritsu without thinking, "Good morning."

**-Earlier, Ritsu**

"Gah!"

"Ritsu wake up already! It's almost time for school!" Chiaki kept jumping on his bed.

"You don't have to do that!" Ritsu groaned as he tried to go back asleep.

"I want to though!" Ritsu signed. There was no stopping him so he only threw the covers over Chiaki and proceeded to change. "Breakfast is almost-" Chiaki shoved the covers off him. "ready and Kirishima came to visit."

"Kirishima? He's here?" Excited, Ritsu quickly changed and ran out the door not surprised when Kisa and seven others were waiting outside his door. They were more concerned for 'their Ritsu' after what had happened a month ago with Takano. They believed that Takano was taking him out to seduce him or something which only made him blush madly at the stupid thought.

If he spent the whole day with Kirishima then the others would leave him alone! Everyone trusted Kirishima and knew he was a capable man to handle himself against anyone who messed with him.

He entered the living room and was greeted by Kirishima and Haitani. Ritsu cursed. Haitani was his future fiancé. His parent's weren't judgeful on that sort of subject only that Haitian's family had the respect and power they wanted for Ritsu. They also believed that Haitani would surely make Ritsu happy.

He actually knew Haitani a long time now and they were good friends. Only when the whole Fiancé thing happened he started getting clingy…to clingy for Ritsu's comfort. And he didn't want to marry him in the first place since he wasn't in love with him.

"Good Morning Ritsu," Kirishima greeted.

"Ah, good morning Kirishima, Haitani."

Haitani grinned and made his way over to Ritsu. "Good morning love," Ritsu tensed as Haitani gave him a hug. Over his shoulder Kirishima grinned. Ritsu scowled at him. Kirishima knew that he didn't love Haitani and he loved to make fun of him for that.

"So as I was telling Haitani, I'm going to take Ritsu to school today, I wanted to catch up."

Haitani let Ritsu go. "I'll join you."

Kirishima shook his head. "Sorry it's only me and him." Kirishima grabbed Ritsu close to him. "Got your bag?"

"Ah, let me get it." As soon as he grabbed everything he needed he and Kirishima went out the door leaving a fuming Haitani behind.

"Thanks for that," Ritsu breathed.

"No problem. That guy's getting clingier by the day." Kirishima shook his head. "He has no dignity."

"You have no idea!" Ritsu scratched his head. "So how's Hiyori?"

Kirishima smiled. "She's wondering when you'll get to visit again." Ritsu smiled. His only getaway was at Kirishima's house since everyone thought that Kirishima looks out for him every second when Kirishima actually lets him go out and spread his wings as he liked to say. So most of the time Ritsu could be found there playing with Hiyori and Kirishima or walking around the streets enjoying the silence.

"Tell her I'll visit soon."

Kirishima cocked his head. "I can tell there's something weighing you down, want to talk about it?"

Ritsu stayed silent. He was still trying to get over what happened a month ago. It was only a few days he knew Takano yet they were fast friends as if they knew each other forever. He did admit he did miss him sometimes.

There were times when he actually found himself running toward the Library to tell Takano about the new book that came out; when he remembered they were no longer friends. He did ache at the loss of their friendship; he never had someone who he could talk to about the little things.

"I'm wondering about getting an apartment." He said instead. He didn't want to talk about Takano right now.

"Really? Hmmm….I actually know this little hotel for University students…"

"Where!?" Kirishima laughed.

"You want out of that place fast don't you?" Ritsu nodded.

"I do love them don't take it the wrong way here Kirishima, but having them breath down my neck every day and Haitani trying to sneak into my room at night isn't a paradise anyone would love."

Kirishima nodded his head in sympathy. "You would have to share with a room-mate though."

"That's fine! At least it's one person instead of the whole damn group!"

Kirishima chuckled. "True. I'll tell you then after your classes."

"How long are you staying?"

"Got the week off." Ritsu signed in relief. A whole week of freedom from them.

They reached the school. 'See you later Onodera."

Ritsu smiled. "'See you later then, tell Hiyori I said hi." Kirishima nodded. Ritsu watched as Kirishima walked away. He seriously owed him much. He knew he would have ran away from home multiple times if it weren't for him.

Ritsu signed. He was already jumping up with excitement at the chance to have his own room. He didn't care about having to share only that it would be silent!

"Good Morning."


	4. Time to move

Ritsu jumped in fright as he turned to see Takano behind him.

Takano's eyebrows shot up. "Aren't you going to say 'good morning'? That's a bit rude."

Ritsu frowned at him. Suddenly he was talking to him? After a month? Ritsu decided to ignore him and walked away. He couldn't afford to be seen around him right now. The others could be around any minute and he didn't want to hear a lecture or see a fight. Besides, being next to Takano had his heart racing and his hands shaking.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that."

"Leave me alone Takano, I have nothing to say to you." He was surprised his voice wasn't quivering, Takano hurt him with his words that day and now he expected him to just pretend it didn't happen? They were enemies for God's sakes. Takano was supposed to hate him.

Takano stayed silent. He didn't know what he was doing. All that went through his mind was the fact that he was actually happy to talk to him again. It's been so long since he heard his voice, even if they were fighting.

"I just wanted to clear up what happened-"

"Now? Are you an idiot or something? That was a month ago Takano, let's just leave it at that." Ritsu was practically running now. Why wouldn't he leave him alone? They entered the west wing; people were staring at them wondering what was going on. Ritsu looked to be on the verge of hitting Takano.

Takano signed tiredly, "Come on Ritsu-"

"Shut up!" Ritsu turned toward him. "Don't call me by my name, you are my enemy. I'm sorry Takano but I can't afford this right now. Leave me alone and never talk to me again." If the others saw him right now they wouldn't let him move. They would keep him in that house and worse drop him out of this school after he worked so hard to get in.

There was no chance at a friendship with Takano, he knew that. Though he wished it otherwise he knew it wasn't going to work. He had to make this choice, even if he hated saying this to him right now.

Takano frowned. "Look if it was because of what I said last time, know that-"

"No, it's not that, you are Marukawa, I hate them. And so I hate you."

Takano flinched. Ritsu stifled one as well.

Ritsu gritted his teeth. It had to be done. Whatever they shared back in that Library was over.

**I don't want to do this. I wish I could go back and stay in that library instead of going out that day.**

"Fine…so be it." The hurt in his voice killed him. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to try to make their friendship work again.

He wanted Masamune back.

Takano turned away. Ritsu did the same.

Both men hurt.

Takano cursed himself. He should have left it alone.

Ritsu wished he didn't come to school today. It would have saved him from hurting Takano like that.

The day passed as usual. The two men avoided each other as always. Their families were wondering why they were so depressed. They tried to talk to them but nothing came out. They were walking corpses the whole day.

By the end of the day Kirishima came to pick Ritsu up.

"Hey Ritsu guess what?" Kirishima grinned. Ritsu wished he could share his enthusiasm.

"What happened?"

"I got you the apartment. It's next to the school." Kirishima grinned. "You're lucky that there was one more opening."

"Thank you Kirishima! You have no idea how grateful I am!" Ritsu's day turned just like that. At least one good thing came out.

Kirishima grinned. "They say you could move in tonight." Kirishima handed him the key to his new apartment.

Ritsu grinned and pocketed the key. "I am so glad you came, I would have never known where to look."

"Don't worry about it; I understand how it is to be crowded with those guys." Kirishima used to live with them before he got married and moved out a few years ago. Sadly his wife died shortly after and now he lives with his daughter. "Now all you have to do is deal with everyone else."

Ritsu grimaced. "How about-"

"Not getting into that. I got you the apartment; you're going to talk to them." Kirishima evaded.

Ritsu groaned. "Fine. Though I promise you I won't be there in person."

Kirishima chuckled. "That would be wise." He grabbed Ritsu to stop him. "Now why so depressed?" Ritsu hesitated. "Come on Ritsu, you know you could tell me everything."

It was true; Kirishima would never tell a soul. He was able to live rebellious because of him. "I made friends with Takano Masamune."

Kirishima sucked in a breath. "Are you crazy?" Ritsu winced. "Boy, you do know that those are the men I protect you from."

"I didn't know he was Takano, I only knew his first name. We'd been friends for a few days before we both found out that we were enemies."

Kirishima observed his reactions. "Did Takano know?" Ritsu shook his head. Kirishima smiled. "I can tell you really cared for him." He signed. "Wow talk about Romeo & Juliet."

"Ha!? We're both men!" Kirishima grinned.

"I was talking about the war. You become best friends with the enemy and yet its forbidden because of the war. The same scenario."

"My god I hope not! Don't they both die at the end?"

"That's why you don't get close to him."

Ritsu looked away. "Don't worry; I already made sure of that." Kirishima took in the way Ritsu sulked about it. They must have really connected then. Because of this war Ritsu was practically imprisoned in his own home, which was why he let him spread his wings.

Much later Ritsu secretly packed two cases of his cloths and sneaked out when everyone was too busy eating in the kitchen. He went to his apartment and set down his stuff. It was beautiful with a living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a patio. And it wasn't one of those small apartments every University apartment usually was; every room was big enough for two rooms.

Ritsu smiled. He was going to thank Kirishima with drinks.

Exhausted he left the room to walk back home. He didn't want to be rude, they say that his roommate would be moving in the morning and Ritsu wanted to talk about which room he would like to have. Ritsu was only glad that he finally gotten his own room. Sometimes he had to share with Chiaki or two other people because they either heard something or they believed someone was creeping in the window.

They would use any excuse to make sure he was protected one hundred percent.

Ritsu signed. Here we go, it was time to tell them. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

**-Takano**

Takano signed in depression. He just wanted to get this day over with so that he could move into his new apartment in the morning. He wanted to be locked in his new room for possibly months on end just so he wouldn't have to see Ritsu again. Yokozawa stopped him.

"What's wrong with you? You been depressed all morning,"

"It's nothing." Takano tried to resume walking but Yokozawa wouldn't let him.

Yokozawa touched his forehead. "You sure you're not getting a fever?"

Annoyed Takano drew back and went inside the house. He knew how Yokozawa felt about him. He'd asked Takano out a long time ago but Takano didn't feel that way about him. He was more like a brother than anything else.

Takano said his hello's to everyone and entered his room. He wished there was a lock so that he would be able to have a measure of privacy but it didn't work that way in this house.

Takano started packing his stuff not caring who saw.

Yokozawa came in and frowned at what he was doing. "Don't tell me you're planning on running away. What a childish thing to do."

"Shut up. I actually got an apartment near the university."

"Ha!? Who said you could move?"

"I'm old enough to get an apartment on my own Yokozawa, its time I started living on my own."

"Over my dead body. You're not going anywhere with Onodera Publishing also running around the school. We need to stay together, and that stunt you did this morning was stupid as well."

Takano rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid Yokozawa, I got into fights too." With that bastard Haitani mostly.

Yokozawa called everyone. Takano cursed. Seriously? Bring the whole army? It was going to be a long night after all.

**-Morning**

So his roommate moved in already. He was informed about his new roommate had moved in last night but he wasn't here. He wondered who it was. He hoped they could get along great or it would suck for the whole year. Takano inspected the room with admiration. Finally his own room where no one could casually come in uninvited or invade his space.

Takano looked in each room and was surprised that the guy hadn't chosen the room yet. It was thoughtful actually.

He decided to wait as well. For now he readied his boxes so he could easily unpack them when he came. Finished with that Takano took out his favorite book and sat down on the couch. There was a sixteen-inch screen TV, but he was more into reading than watching.

An hour later he heard the door unlock. He got up and waited as the door opened up.

Takano's eyes widened. No way.


	5. Seriously?

**Glad you guys are liking the story! I am! **

**Thank you for the review's again! I love reading them! :3**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsu didn't have the strength today. Last night was a complete disaster. Everyone didn't take it well when they found out Kirishima got him an apartment. He tried to reason with them but everything went the wrong way.

He thanked God for Kirishima calling his father to approve of the move. He reasoned that it would be good for him to go out in the world and know the responsibility of being on his own. Still they planned on waiting for him at the front gate of the school every morning.

Ritsu entered the building; he hoped that his roommate was there already so he could skip school today and actually sleep tonight. He opened the door and entered.

Ritsu stopped cold as he spotted Takano standing in the living room with an equally shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu yelled out.

"I live here now!"

"Ha!?"

Takano sat down on the couch, dumbfounded. "Don't tell me you're my roommate."

Ritsu groaned. This was not happening today. He could barely keep his eyes open after he stayed up all night arguing with the others, now he had to deal with Takano?

He was actually tempted to go back home. It didn't escape him that he and Takano had just fought yesterday and they weren't on friendly terms at that moment.

Ritsu nodded his head. Was there a chance to see if there were other rooms available?

Takano cursed.

"I guess we finally escaped our family." Takano tried to lighten the mood but Ritsu only ignored him.

"Just pick your room Takano, I need some sleep." Ritsu will deal with him tomorrow. Going home to his family who still were pissed about the move was not an option. He was too tired right now. Takano regarded him with narrow eyes.

"Your family didn't take it so well I presume?" Ritsu only nodded tiredly. "Take whatever room you like then, I guess we'll talk later."

Silently Ritsu grabbed his stuff and entered whatever room he was closest to and shut the door behind him.

Seriously? Ritsu mentally yelled above. Did it have to be Takano?

**-Takano**

As soon as the door shut behind Ritsu, Takano let out a stream of curses. Seriously? Why Ritsu of all people? He could actually believe Fate was setting them up or something.

Takano shook his head; there was nothing he could do right now until Ritsu woke up. He wondered if Ritsu would rather move out now than deal with him. He ran his fingers through his hair. Well they weren't friends or anything; the last time they talked they fought.

Takano got ready for school knowing that Ritsu would be knocked out and not attending today. He scowled at his family. Ritsu looked so exhausted. If they really loved him they wouldn't leave him in that condition, he looked so fragile.

He quietly walked out the door and went on his way to school. As he expected his family were out by the gate waiting for him. If Ritsu did decide to stay then they would have to leave at different times so that they wouldn't get caught walking together.

"Good morning Takano," Everyone greeted except Yokozawa. He was still pissed about his moving out. Takano rolled his eyes. It didn't matter.

Takano spotted the man who was with Ritsu yesterday waiting on the other side of the gate. He was looking around probably for Ritsu.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll be there in a bit."

Yokozawa frowned. "Don't go messing around on your own; remember Onodera's are out there." Takano nodded absently and waited until they gone in the building.

"So you're Takano…" Takano tuned to see the man had come over to him. "I heard you're Ritsu's roommate." He shook his head. "I guess I'll have to move him out and find him a new apartment."

Takano frowned. "That's for him to decide."

Kirishima was amused by the brat. It was obvious that he did care about Ritsu. So he didn't know after all that Ritsu was Onodera. Kirishima smiled. "Fine, though it's Ritsu's choice. Where is he anyway?"

"He's asleep. Your friends kept him up all night and he was exhausted." Kirishima's eyebrows shot up. Well what do you know, Takano was pissed off. For his enemy?

"Don't worry about that then, I'll get them." Takano nodded satisfied.

"What are you to Ritsu?" Kirishima laughed. Takano was jealous. "What are you laughing about?" Takano growled.

"You are so in love with Ritsu." Takano frowned, he didn't deny it. Interesting. Serious now Kirishima lowered his voice, "You and Ritsu are in a war, remember that, and if you hurt him in any way I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you do you understand?"

Takano glared. "So you're ok with me being with him?"

"Better with you than his fiancé, Haitani,"

Takano froze. "What?"

Kirishima walked away then. He was ok with this because he knew that Ritsu might probably feel the same way about him. And anyway this war was stupid, he did love Ritsu as his own and he deserved to live his life the way he wanted to, fall in love with whoever he wanted to.

Kirishima chuckled, a Romeo and Juliet type of story it was then.

Takano watched the man walk away. He gritted his teeth. Ritsu was engaged with that bastard? Takano growled.

It didn't matter. Ritsu hated him anyway, he wanted nothing to do with him and Takano didn't feel anything for him.

Yet for the rest of the day he was pissed. He couldn't concentrate on anything but that fucker's smug face with Ritsu.

"Hey, Takano calm down your scaring everyone with that glare." Yukina said.

"Leave me alone Yukina." Takano glared at the group of Onodera's below them. He was unfortunate enough to have the same class with Haitani and a few others from their group. What he wouldn't give to go over there and kick his ass right now.

Gritting his teeth he decided to go home early. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. "Hey Takano where are you going?"

"See ya,"

He walked out of class and strait home. He found Ritsu up drinking water.

"You're getting married with Haitani!?" Takano yelled at him.

Startled Ritsu almost dropped the glass. "What?"

Takano put his bag down and crossed his arms. "Are you getting married with Haitani or not?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "No, I'm putting that engagement off."

"Your parents are alright with you getting married with a man?"

Ritsu sat down. "Yeah, they see that Haitani has the respect and money they want me to marry."

"But you don't want to marry him."

"No, he's just a friend." Takano was relieved.

Ritsu frowned. "Weren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Takano shrugged. "I got pissed off when I heard you were engaged."

"Why?"

Takano stayed quiet for a while and changed the subject. "Are you staying?"

Ritsu hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Then stay."

"Ha?" Disbelief was clear in Ritsu's eyes. He knew how forbidden their friendship was, but it didn't really matter to Takano. They had their own life and their own choices; he didn't want to lose Ritsu because of the stupid war.

"Stay, I mean you don't want to be with your family right? You wanted to escape all that, so stay." **with me...**

"Need I remind you that we are enemies?" **and that I hurt you yesterday?** Ritsu blushed, he couldn't stop the image of Takano's hurt face flashing in his head and Takano wanted them to be friends again? After he'd been a jerk to him?

"We were friends before we found out we were enemies." Takano hesitated. "I would like us to be friends again and start over fresh."

Ritsu looked away. He did too. He did miss how they would always share so much in their Library and being apart was hard for him. Even if it was for a few days they known each other their bond grew so fast.

Could he risk it though? if the others found out that they were living together Ritsu knew there would be a fight, and that's what he wanted to avoid.

Yet...

"I-"

"Takano! Open up!" Both Takano and Ritsu froze. It was Yokozawa banging on the door.


	6. What did i say?

Ritsu quickly ran in his room and closed the door as Takano opened the front door to a pissed off Yokozawa.

"Why the hell did you suddenly take off like that? Yukina text me saying that you left class early."

Takano cursed, he should have known that Yukina would alert Yokozawa, "I wasn't feeling good."

"Damn it Takano, then you should have told me." Ritsu was caught off guard with how the man's voice suddenly gentled toward Takano. It was almost lovingly.

Takano scowled. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Takano moved aside as Yokozawa marched in the living room. "You've been out of it since that day a month ago. That Onodera-"

"Enough Yokozawa!" He didn't want to go there, especially not with Yokozawa insulting Ritsu and the fact that said man was in his room listening. "The war is not with me, I'm living a free life outside of that."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "No matter what, you are next in line for Makauwara, you can't change that, you have a duty to fulfill."

"No I don't."

Yokozawa acted as if he didn't hear him. "So you could see why we are worried about you all the time especially now with those Onodera's also attending the same University."

Takano rolled his eyes; he knew there was no point in trying to reason with Yokozawa about this. "Yeah, yeah, leave me alone, I want to get some rest before tomorrow." Yokozawa didn't budge. Concern was still evident in his eyes.

"You don't look sick though." Yokozawa went up to Takano and felt his forehead.

"I'm not sick, just feeling tired with the move and all." Yokozawa visibly relaxed at that and dropped his hand. Takano smiled a little. The man could be such a worrying mother sometimes.

Yokozawa looked around the room. "So who's your new roommate?" Takano tensed.

"None of your business Yokozawa,"

Yokozawa only got more curious at Takano's reaction. He ignored Takano and entered the room closest to him which happened to be Ritsu's room.

Ritsu covered his mouth on a squeak as he quickly hid in his closet the moment he saw the man coming his way.

"Damn it Yokozawa! This isn't home; you can't just barge into peoples rooms like that!" Takano grabbed his arm and stopped him. Takano quickly glanced around, relived he didn't see Ritsu anywhere.

"What's the problem? He's not here is he?"

"No, he at school! Now leave before he comes and see's you in here. I don't want him to think we're weirdo's or something!"

Yokozawa crosses his arms. "I actually want to meet him."

"No!"

"And why not?"

Takano growled, "Yokozawa…"

Yokozawa reached up to stroke Takano's cheek. "Look I'm only worried ok?"

Ritsu looked away. It was obvious at the love in that man's eyes for Takano. He wasn't the kind of person who judged on that subject, he understood how it was to fall in love so much that it didn't matter if it was a man.

Does Takano return that love?

Takano rolled his eyes and slapped the hand away. "And like I said there's nothing to worry about. I'm doing fine; you know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right." Yokozawa went into the closet. Ritsu stood still as Yokozawa entered his line of vision. The closet was square and luckily he had put some cloths up, they were hiding his face. He was on the right, next to the door, next to Yokozawa.

Ritsu could perceive his heart beating so hard he feared Yokozawa could hear it. Luckily he didn't turn on the lights or he would really be dead.

"Damn it Yokozawa! Get out!" Takano pulled him out and closed the door. Ritsu exhaled quietly, his heart still pounded hard and his hands were shaking.

"What? I was just checking the guys stuff."

"What the hell for?"

"Personal belongings say a lot and this guy likes to read. Lucky for you."

"Ha!?" Irritated Takano grabbed Yokozawa and pushed him out of Ritsu's room.

"Can I at least get the guy's name?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Yokozawa frowns.

"Cause I know you, you'll haunt him down and take him. Yokozawa give me this; give me the chance to live outside the war."

Yokozawa stayed silent, studying Takano. "…Fine. But don't you think that I would ever stop taking care of you."

Takano nodded; hey it was better than a no. As soon as Yokozawa left the room he ran into Ritsu's who had already walked out of the closet.

"Ritsu-"

"I can't stay." Ritsu looked anywhere but Takano.

"What! Why not?" Damn it! He looked shaken. Takano had to find a way to get him to stay.

"What do you mean why not? Cause if one of our families finds out that we are both living together it will be war! I'm not risking that!"

Takano leaned back on the wall as a thought formed in his head, he couldn't help but grin at the genius of it. He learned enough about Ritsu that he was stubborn as hell. "So you're saying you're too scared to stay with me?"

Ritsu looks sharply at him. "What?"

Takano sighed dramatically, "You're such a wimp. You had the courage to come this far and now your backing out?" Takano shook his head. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"Ha!?" Ritsu gritted his teeth. "I'm trying to do the right thing here!"

"Yeah, yeah, the pampered little prince is already missing his home." Takano waved him away.

"Like hell!" Ritsu balled his fists.

"Then stay, if not then that shows me how much of a baby you are." Takano grinned.

"Fine! I will!"

"Alright then! Start unpacking I'm making lunch, you must be starving."

Takano walked out the room, grinning happily.

Ritsu growled. He'll show Takano! How dare he think he was such a wimp! He angrily grabbed one of his bags and started to unpack.

It was much later when both men were awkwardly sitting down for dinner that Ritsu realized he'd been played right into Takano's trap.

**-Morning**

Ritsu opened his bedroom door with a glare meant for Takano alone. It was six in the morning and he didn't have classes until ten.

And here Takano was knocking loudly on his door.

Takano grinned at Ritsu's obvious glare. "Wake up lazy, I already made breakfast."

"It's six in the morning Takano!" Ritsu leaned against the door, rubbing his eyes.

"And?" Takano casually shrugged his shoulders as if it was unimportant.

Ritsu clenched his teeth, this guy pisses him off! How were we friends again?

Takano grabs Ritsu's arm. "Come on already,"

"Wait! Let me change at least." Ritsu looks back to his room.

Stopping, Takano frowned. "Why?" Ritsu hesitates. He was used to it; his family was always so formal, one didn't eat breakfast in their pajamas. "Ritsu, you no longer live in their rules, hell you could walk naked in here if you wanted to."

Ritsu's eyes widened, "Ha!?"

Takano laughed. "What I'm saying is that this is your home now, live how you want to. Now come on the food is getting cold."

Takano pulled him along. Ritsu admitted he was happy about that; he was actually free from everyone. He expected waking up to Chiaki jumping on his bed or Haitani trying to kiss him awake, or five men waiting until he woke up to scare the crap out of him.

Ritsu did feel guilty of the fact that Takano cooked for him again. Pancakes, eggs, ham, and sausage, it looked so delicious! They should take turns at least, though he didn't really know how to cook much. "Here, let me make coffee."

Takano nodded smiling. How was it that Takano was happy with him? It still confused him to no end. Should he apologize? Ritsu hanged his head. Agh! How was he going to say it then?

"What's wrong?"

Ritsu jumped at Takano's voice right behind him. Ritsu turned, "Nothing! Nothing I was just, ah, wondering about today."

He could see Takano's concern still there so he quickly grabbed the coffee cups and filled it. After that it was the same awkward atmosphere as yesterday.

"I'm heading out first so that everyone won't see us going to school together." Takano stated.

Ritsu looked up. "Ah, yeah that would be a good idea."

Again, the awkward silence.

What did they talk about before? He remembered they would talk nonstop a month ago and now it was just pure silence. They talked about books, their families, and…

Was that it?

Takano got up, finished with his food first. "So, Onodera, what do you want to do for the rest of the time?"

Ritsu glared at him. 'I would have liked to be asleep right now."

Takano grinned. "Lazy ass, you're going to get used to waking up early with me." Takano walked into the kitchen to wash his dish.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to spend as much time with you as I can, now that we're free from them we can do whatever we want." Finished with dishes he walked back to Ritsu. "We could go out and watch a movie or go to the book store like we wanted to."

Ritsu shook his head. "That would be a bad idea."

"Why?"

Ritsu twisted around his chair to look at Takano, "That's what got us caught last time! I don't want to lose you again!"

Takano froze. Ritsu blinked.

What did he just say?


	7. Our Library

Ritsu looked away sharply. "I mean, I don't want to go through-"

Takano grabbed Ritsu up from the chair. "Too late, you can't take back those words." Ritsu blushed madly. Takano only smiled, never had he been so happy in his life. There was a chance they could be friends again. "Since we made up, let's go out together as a celebration. No one would expect us to be up until at least eight-thirty. So we have a couple of hours to kill."

"Ha!? Where are we going to go so early in the morning?" Pulling Ritsu's hand Takano lead him to his room.

"Does it matter? Let's get out and enjoy ourselves, here." Takano grabbed a scarf and playfully wrapped it around Ritsu's head.

Ritsu tried not to grin but failed. "Geez, you're such a kid."

"And you're such a boring adult." Takano laughed as he dodged Ritsu's punch.

"What did you say!?"

Takano grinned, "Hurry up and change we got only an hour and a half to enjoy ourselves."

Ritsu hesitated, "I don't know Takano-"

Takano brought him close. "It's Masamune remember?"

Ritsu looked away. "We can't do this-"

"Ritsu, you're an adult now, you can make your own choices. Choose me."

Takano never once let go of Ritsu's hand, he held it tight within his grasp. Can they do this? They thought the same thing when they left their library and they got caught.

And ended up hurting each other, Ritsu winced as he recalled the conversation they had that day.

Ritsu looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I said some harsh things…"

Takano smiled softly. "I'll forgive you if you go out with me."

Ritsu looked up sharply, "Ha!?"

Takano grinned, "Hurry up Ritsu, unless you're really that scared…?"

"Like hell!"

Takano ruffled Ritsu's hair, "Then hurry up, we'll go see if that book store is open yet."

Ritsu walked to his room slowly still hesitant. What the hell was he doing? Was he actually thinking about going out and risk exposing them again? He looked back at Takano who only smiled in challenge.

Like hell he was going to lose to him. He threw his shirt over his head and grabbed another one. He'll show him.

**-Three hours later.**

Both men were laughing as they reentered their apartment. Most of the time they were paranoid and tripping on their own feet with worry that they would be found out. It was hilarious. Ritsu loved how they never separated from the book store, they had everything in common.

Ritsu looked at the clock as they entered and cursed. They had ten minutes before their classes started.

"Do you want to go first?" Ritsu offered.

Takano shook his head, "You go on, and I'll put the bags away,"

"You sure?" Takano smiled and nodded. Ritsu grinned. "Then I'll see you in English."

Takano grinned, "I bet the Professor is going to be irritated at us talking nonstop again."

Ritsu laughed. He left out the door and headed to school. He spied Takano's family waiting by the gate and his own family waiting across from them, they were both glaring at each other.

Ritsu sighed. He was now having second thoughts about Takano upon seeing them like that. Though he had so much fun with Takano he really didn't want to risk losing him for good this time.

Haitani spotted him first and ran to him. "Ritsu! What happened yesterday? We were worried sick!" He surprised him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ritsu stifled a wince.

Kisa came up to them and glared at him. Ritsu guessed he was still pissed at him for moving like that.

"I was tired." He murmured as he pulled away from Haitani.

Kisa merely huffed and walked on. Ritsu rolled his eyes; they were still hurt, though he knew Kisa only wanted to protect him…

Ritsu scratched the back of his head. That did make him look like he was ungrateful did it? Chiaki saw the look of regret in his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry Ritsu; we're still here to protect you no matter what."

Ritsu smiled. "Thank you."

Kisa looked away from them and grumbled. Kisa was the strongest in the group, he may appear small but he fought many times in his young life. He pledged his life to protect Ritsu, they known each other since they were children.

Chiaki smiled at them, he knew Kisa could never keep a grudge on Ritsu. Kisa was the one who was closest to him after all. Chiaki looked to the side to see Hatori waiting for him. Chiaki said his goodbyes and ran to Hatori.

"Hey! Sorry about the wait."

Hatori didn't say anything as he looked to Chiaki's group. "Don't worry I didn't wait long." He turned around. "Let's go before class starts."

**-Takano**

Takano rolled his eyes when he saw his family waiting for him in silence; usually they were all jumping all over him by now. It would be days until they let this drop. Takano didn't care right now though. He was happy he got to spend time with Ritsu. Whatever it was, fate or destiny, he thanked them. He had no intention of getting caught this time and losing Ritsu once again.

Takano said his good mornings and went to his first class. He wanted the time to hurry up and let it be English already. Takano entered the west building and strait to his class. Yokozawa was right behind him having the others separate from them.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" He asked.

Takano frowned. "What are you talking about?" He made sure his face was stern though the whole time as to not let the others curious but of course Yokozawa caught on easily.

"You can't hide from me Takano. You're too happy…Actually, happier than I have ever seen before…" Yokozawa frowned. "Are you that happy that you moved out?"

Takano catches the hurt in his voice. "No, I'm just happy that me and my roommate are good friends already." It was the truth but he had to make sure to twist it with Yokozawa.

"Really…" They entered class and went to their seats. The professor was not here yet. "So when am I going to meet him?"

"Never." Takano murmured.

"Ha!? Why?"

Takano leaned back in his chair. "Because I know he'll be moving out the second you have your hands on him."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "You are just overreacting."

"Sure…" Tell that to all his friends he had lost over the years because of his over-protective family. They stayed quiet through the rest of the class as the professor came in. Time seemed to hate him today as it went on for hours. He kept checking the time to see only a minute passed each time.

Yokozawa turned to him with a frown. "What's up with you?"

Takano returned the frowned. "Huh?"

Yokozawa pointed at his thumbing fingers. Takano instantly stopped.

"I just want this class to be over."

"Why so eager for school to be over? Is it that roommate of yours?"

"No."

Yokozawa raised his brows. "You're lying; you know you can't lie to me."

"You're so full of yourself." Honestly can't he just drop it? Yokozawa kept his questions up for another half an hour while Takano stayed quiet and mostly ignored him. Once the class was over Takano practically ran out the class as he made his way to English.

Takano cursed as he saw that Yokozawa was following him. He stopped and faced him. "What?"

"Why the hell did you run out?" Takano gritted his teeth.

"Nothing, sorry, I just want this day to be over."

"So you can return to your roommate?" Takano wondered why this was so important to him. Though he had the suspension that Yokozawa might be jealous he dropped it since that wasn't Yokozawa's style. He's just being noisy as usual.

"No I just don't feel good, I want the day to end so that I can go home-"

"Then why not go home now?"

"After English I will."

Yokozawa crossed his arms. "Takano, I want the truth."

Takano glared at him. "Let's discuss this after class alright? Or else we're going to be late." Yokozawa glared at him but nodded.

"Fine at lunch."

Takano grinned which startled Yokozawa. "Alright then at lunch."

Takano turned around and headed for his English class. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't see Ritsu here yet. He took a seat where they usually sit together and waited for him.

Takano frowned to see that everyone was staring at him. As soon as they realize he was staring right back they turned away. What the hell?

Ritsu came in then. Takano's heart stopped at the sight. Ritsu's gaze found his and he smiled. Takano could only stare at him. He took in Ritsu's radiant skin and vivid eyes. Never before had he felt so much emotion for anyone else. Ritsu was ablaze with utter beauty.

Ritsu made his way toward him and sat down with a tired sigh.

Takano grinned as he guessed the problem. "Rough day?"

Ritsu groaned. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

Takano laughed softly. "I had the same problem."

"Seriously?" Ritsu leaned forward. "Why is it that today they suddenly decide to gang up on us?"

"You're telling me?" Takano looked around to find everyone staring at them with wide eyes. "I guess we just surprised our classmates to silence."

Ritsu frowned. "Huh?" He looked around and blushed.

Takano laughed at his reaction. "Looks like we're popular,"

"Ha!?"

The professor came in then and everyone looked forward. The professor took one look at them and raised his brows. Ritsu's blush worsened while Takano grinned.

"Well now let's begin the lesion." The professor only opened his suitcase and took out his papers.

Ritsu and Takano were lost in their own world again. They picked up what they left off a month ago as if they were never separated to begin with.

Takano scowled as the class was suddenly over. Why the hell did it go slow in his first class but fast when he wanted hours?

Lunch was here now so Takano grabbed Ritsu and ran.

"Where are we going?" Ritsu asked as he tried to keep up with Takano.

"To our Library of course."


	8. Secrets

Kisa looked everywhere. Ritsu was nowhere to be seen. Did something happen to him? Or was he just hiding again as usual. He didn't think so. For a month he had been joining them for lunch without fail and now all of a sudden he stops? Kisa raked his hands in his hair as he watched people walk around with no worry. He was always worrying about Ritsu, he was just so innocent, and Kisa never wanted Ritsu to lose that.

"I couldn't find him." Chiaki ran up to him. He was crouched over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, I'll keep looking you go on and relax." Chiaki nodded thankfully and walked back in the building.

Kisa went passed the buildings to a small garden with trees planted everywhere. Maybe he was here? It was the only place he hadn't looked. Ritsu did love to be alone anytime he could especially in the cherry blossoms.

Kisa went in and immediately regretted it. Didn't the gardener ever take care of this place? Everything was over grown. Kisa sighed in frustration as the damn bushes kept stopping him. It was so irritating. As he finally managed to separate a thick bush he tripped.

Kisa groaned. He got up to his hands and knees to rub his forehead. Ritsu better be here!

"Are you alright?" Kisa jumped. He looked up to stare right into an angel. His blond hair and beautiful light brown eyes. Kisa blinked. Was that stars and flowers attached to his background? He looked like those Prince Charming form a Shoujo Manga.

The man was waiting for an answer, his eyes worried.

"Ah, I'm fine! Sorry about that!"

The man smiled. "It's fine really." He held his hand out to help him up. Kisa took it and widened his eyes at the shiver that ran through him at the touch.

The man froze; did he feel it as well?

Kisa quickly got up. "Ah, thank you and I'm sorry about that." Was he stupid or something? He turned and went off

"Wait," Kisa stopped and turned toward him. "Can I know your name?"

Kisa hesitated. "My name is Kisa."

"Yukina. It's nice to meet you." Yukina smiled. "If you want you can come here anytime."

Kisa frowned. "Why…?"

Yukina smiled. "If you want to get away from everything," He shrugged. "That's all,"

"Ah," Kisa blushed. "Thank you for the offer, I um, have to go now. Bye." Kisa ran back where he came from, his heart beating unlike nothing he had never felt before.

**-Yukina**

"That's a bad idea Yukina, you know who that is." Hatori came out from behind the tree.

Yukina kept his gaze where only moments ago Kisa left. "Look who's talking. You're talking to Chiaki."

Hatori shrugged. "Just warning you, Kisa is different. He hates us."

Yukina smiled. "And Chiaki doesn't? I won't let him find out. I'm actually quite curious about him for a while now." He'd been watching Kisa every time he could, he was just memorized at how small yet strong his Kisa was. He wanted to get to know him better.

Hatori shook his head. "If it's only your curiosity then I suggest you stop."

Yukina grinned at him. "So what you're telling me is that you're actually in love with Chiaki?"

"And what of it?"

"Nothing," Yukina went back to his painting. He loved to be here, He always kept a few canvas just to paint in peace. Sometimes Hatori came here to also escape the war or if Chiaki wasn't there with him. "Stop coming here Hatori, if Kisa comes back then I don't want you to accidently give out my identity."

Hatori shrugged. "Fine by me." Hatori left.

Yukina smiled. He wished Kisa would hurry back soon.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu laughed quietly. This man was just too crazy.

Takano grinned as he told him stories about his childhood, how he bleached his hair one day and pretended to be Yukina.

"How did you pull that off?" Ritsu asked.

Takano grinned. "I have no idea, everyone bought it though."

Ritsu reached up to grab a hold on his hair. "I would like to see you blond."

Takano relished how close Ritsu was to him. "I have a picture if you want to see it. But it's still back home and somewhere in those boxes."

Ritsu leaned back on his chair. "After school then,"

Takano laughed. "How about we change your hair?"

Ritsu laughed. 'If you want me to be murdered by my family, go right ahead."

Takano chucked. He hadn't stopped smiling since they entered their library, his cheeks were starting to hurt but he didn't care. He never had so much fun in his boring life. "No, I will never. I love the color of your hair." Takano reached up to stroke it. The beautiful stands caressed his fingers; he wished he could run his hands in them forever.

Ritsu felt his cheeks pinked. "Yeah, yeah," he grabbed Takano's hand and pulled it away from his hair. "I somehow don't believe you there."

Takano grinned. "Alright, maybe once," Ritsu laughed. Takano looked at the time and cursed. "Did you know that lunch is already over and we are late for our next class?"

Ritsu sputtered. "What!?" He also checked the time on his phone. "Oh, man! We need to hurry!" Ritsu grabbed his stuff and took a hold of Takano's hand. "Come on Masamune!"

Takano playfully pulled Ritsu down to him. "It's too late to go to class now."

"But-" Takano pulled him closer where their foreheads almost met. Ritsu held his breath.

"Just stay with me a little longer. You'll just miss one class."

Ritsu sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to happen a lot?"

Takano laughed. "But at least we get to catch up on everything."

"You do know that we live together right?"

"I want more time with you though. I feel like time is trying to separate us." Takano let Ritsu go so that he could return to his seat.

Ritsu blushed. He did think the same thing. Takano reach up to stroke his cheek making Ritsu freeze, his pulse quickened. Takano realized what he was doing and pinched his cheek making Ritsu relax and playfully slap it away.

Takano smiled. "Couldn't help myself. You blush so easily." Takao mentally cursed himself. He needed to be careful.

"Shut up!" Ritsu got up from the table. "I'll go see if there are any books I could read for later." Ritsu went behind a bookshelf hiding himself from Takano and sighed in relief. He leaned back as he willed his beating heart to calm down.

Ritsu drew a shaky breath. It was so wired, every small touch from Takano sent waves of heat through his entire body. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. If this kept up then how was he going to live with the man for the next few months?

Maybe he was just too happy that they got to spend time together. After a whole month of being depressed of course he would be overly excited about being with him again.

Ritsu jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was the twentieth time today it had rung and he'd mostly ignored it since it was Kisa but as he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was Kirishima instead.

"Hello?" Ritsu answered.

"Hey Ritsu did you hear about the dance tonight?"

Ritsu frowned. "What dance?"

Kirishima sputtered. "The ball dance, where you wear masks, dresses, and what not."

Shit! He forgot about that! "Ah, yeah," That was tonight? What was today…?

Ah damn it!

"You forgot didn't you?" Ritsu cursed. Kirishima laughed. "You better skip class now and get your stuff ready before it starts."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going now."

"Oh and I cant wait to see what costume you'll be stuck with-"

"Bye." Ritsu hanged up, annoyed, and ran back to get his stuff. Should he go? The last ball was a disaster for him. Maybe he could pretend to be sick or say that he completely forgot.

Ritsu sighed, he was a terrible liar. Two years ago he done that and he was stuck with Haitani for a whole month as punishment. Which was terrible since the guy wouldn't stop kissing him.

"Um, I need to go now. I forgot that I have an event I have to be at and-" He forgot about his costume! He needed to go out and buy one quickly or his mother would scowl at him.

Takano looked at him. "What kind of event?"

Ritsu blushed. He was not going there. "Ah, don't worry about it, it's like a family get together. See you later Masamune."

Takano watched as he left the room and grinned. Ritsu had no idea that he heard the whole conversation with Kirishima. He grabbed his phone and called Yukina.

"Hello?" Yukina answered.

"Hey Yukina want to crash a party with me?"

Yukina laughed. "Of course!"


	9. Party

**Mwhahahah! I coulnt help myself!**

**Enjoy! Much love! :3**

* * *

Earlier Ritsu came in with a black tux and black mask when his mother stopped him, examined him, and said, "No." She then had him change.

Into a damn Ball gown,

"Why do I have to wear this!?" Every year they did this to him. They put extensions in his hair to make him look like he had waist long hair, a beautiful pink gown that brought out his eyes, and then there was the makeup. His mother only put on lipstick since the mask would cover the top half of his face.

"Because you're the wife in this upcoming marriage," His mother answered happily. She finished with pink flowers in his hair.

Wife my ass, as if he was going to marry Haitani.

He was waiting in his room until they called them out. His mother and her friend finally left him alone so that he could fume on his own.

He looked at his tall book shelves, needing to distract himself and wondered if he should take some home. Maybe Takano would enjoy a few of them.

"Beautiful…"

Ritsu yelped as he saw Haitani leaning against the door way. He didn't even hear him come in. Haitani studied him some more, a gleam of appreciation in his eyes.

"I can't believe it; you really do look like a girl Ritsu. I rather love it if you took off the wig though."

Ritsu glared at him. "Not now Haitani, you know I hate this."

Haitani grinned. "Don't worry this will be the last year you would do this anyway."

Ritsu frowned, "Good luck telling that to my mother." She enjoyed this too much since she always wanted a girl to dress up.

Haitani smiled, "Don't worry I have that covered. I'll see you down stairs my love." Haitani closed the bedroom door and left. Ritsu glared at the door where Haitani was just moments ago. Why couldn't they go back to how they were before? They were good friends who shared everything together. Did the thought of marrying him really change him that much?

Ritsu groaned as he lay down on his bed. He was getting a massive headache. He hoped this would be over soon. He closed his eyes picturing Takano. He wanted to be with him right now, he wanted to go home.

Ritsu opened his eyes with a smile. Already that apartment felt like home to him with Takano there.

There was a knock on his door. "Ritsu its time to come out, don't forget your mask!"

Ritsu took his mask and put it on. At least no one would know who he was. He left his room and hoped time would take pity on him and make this night end faster.

**-Takano**

"Shut up Yukina!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"No, don't say anything."

"Would you two stop fighting already?" Hatori said. Takano glared at him. Hatori decided to come along when he heard Chiaki would be there.

Takano was wearing a black tux along with Hatori while Yukina was wearing a white one. They hid near the entrance door with a silk red curtain hiding them from everyone. They were waiting for the guard to look away from the entrance so that they could sneak pass.

"Get ready." Takano whispered. The guy was too busy helping a woman with some type of issue, it was the only chance they would get so Takano, Yukina, and Hatori sneaked in. "Put your masks on." Takano instructed.

The lobby was beautiful. Stairs in each side of the building lead to the dance floor above, flowers of every kind decorated the rails of the stairs.

"They do love to overdo it don't they?" Yukina observed.

"Let's go." He wanted to see Ritsu already.

They went up the stairs and viewed the dance below. "It looks like those kinds of Balls from the old times." Hatori said. The women were wearing the traditional gowns instead of the tight ones. The whole place was huge with its marble floors and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Almost everyone dancing.

Where was Ritsu? He searched the room but couldn't find a glimpse of him.

Hatori sucked in a breath as he saw something that startled him.

Takano frowned. "What's wrong Hatori?"

"Nothing," He murmured. "I'll see you guys later." Hatori went down to the dance floor.

"I wonder what he saw." Yukina wondered. Takano shrugged.

"I'll see you later Yukina, dong cause too much trouble."

Yukina also sucked in a breath as he spied his Kisa. "Don't worry I won't." He quickly made his way down to him.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu tried not to laugh. He really did. But this was just too funny.

"Shut up!" Kisa yelled at him.

"This isn't funny Ritsu!" Chiaki cried out.

Ritsu laughed. "I…I'm sorry….but…" Ritsu couldn't talk as he watched them trying to walk in the dresses and high heels.

That's what they get for making fun of him.

Chiaki was wearing a blue gown with a matching blue mask while Kisa was wearing a velvet gown with roses stitched on the back and a matching mask. Chiaki's hair was tied up in a long braid with blue flowers in his hair. Kisa's hair was curled all over his shoulders and back.

"Hey but you guys do look beautiful." Ritsu teased.

"I said shut up Ritsu!"

Ritsu couldn't help it; he pulled out his phone and took several pictures. Embarrassed, both Kisa and Chiaki tried to take away the phone from him.

"Boys enough!" Ritsu's mother ordered. Everyone froze. "This is not how you men act. So stop playing around and go out there and dance."

They groaned and complied. The three men stayed together as all the eyes were on them. The heard whispers about how beautiful they were and how they couldn't seem to take their eyes off them. The three men blushed madly.

"How the hell do you do this Ritsu?" Kisa asked.

"You think I got used to it?"

"May I have this dance?" Chiaki jumped as a man in a black tux and equally black mask asked him to dance.

"I…ah." Chiaki turned to them for help but the man had already grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Poor Chiaki," Kisa laughed. He jumped in the next second as a man in a white tux asked him to dance as well. "Oh, no I mean." The man also grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Ritsu laughed. He better get out of here before Haitani came to get him next.

He maneuvered his way around the crowd and into a room he always went in when he wanted to get away. Sometimes he would stay here all night long until the party was over.

Someone grabbed his hand before he could make it to his secret room though. "There you are, dance with me." Ritsu cursed. He should have been faster.

He turned to Haitani. "I don't really-" Haitani pulled him to the dance floor not letting him finish his sentence.

Haitani grabbed him by the waist and held his hand as they danced in sync with the others. "So Ritsu, how's it going for you?"

Ritsu glared. "You know already Haitani."

Haitani grinned. "Just have fun will you?"

"Tell me that when you try to wear a dress."

Haitani laughed. "Ok, you might be right." He drew their hands closer and kissed Ritsu's hand. "Tell me Ritsu why all of a sudden you treat me like a stranger? We used to be so close."

"You're the one who changed Haitani, you been obsessive about the marriage that you completely changed your personality."

Haitani cocked his head as he thought about it. "Did I really?"

Ritsu nodded. "All you talk about is the wedding,"

Haitani smiled. "Sorry, I guess you're right. I bet you're tired of hearing it every day." Ritsu nodded. "Alright then how about we-"

"May I cut in?" Ritsu turned to see a man in black tux and a black mask holding out his hand to dance with him.

Haitani sighed as he had no choice but to be a gentleman and hand Ritsu over. "We will talk later."

Ritsu nodded at him as he let this man hold him for the next dance. "Sorry to cut in there." The man whispered. "But it looked like you were so irritated that you were going to kick him."

Ritsu grinned. "And you were right." Ritsu whispered back.

The man laughed softly. "I'm glad I stepped in there."

The guy was looking around though not really paying attention to Ritsu as if he was looking for someone in the crowd.

Ritsu was touched though. This man helped him out even though it was obvious that he was looking for someone else. "If you just dance us toward that far end of the court we can separate there without anyone seeing us so that you can continue looking for whomever it is you're looking for."

The man looked at him in surprise then grinned. "Thanks." Ritsu cocked his head. Why did he look familiar? The man was also studying him with a frown. "Have we met?" Suddenly he grinned. "Sorry you look like a friend of mine, but he's a guy, ah, no offense."

Ritsu smiled. "None taken," He was a guy after all so it didn't really matter to him.

The man studied him some more. "Hmm. You do look beautiful."

Ritsu blushed. "Thanks."

They maneuvered their way to the side and they separated from there. Ritsu quickly ran to his hidden room and sighed in relief. He just had to wait the night out now.


	10. Surprises

**Sorry! omg you have no idea how stressed I was! My internet connection was terrible! but here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiaki knew he was blushing madly as the guy held him close and danced graciously with him. He couldn't believe what Mrs. Onodera made him do. He groaned silently. He was never going to make fun of Ritsu again!

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki jumped at the low husky voice, it sent shivers down his spine. He was never more aware of himself as he was right now, with the man's arm around his waist and holding his hand out as they danced. Were they just a bit too close or was it just him being paranoid? Either way his heart was beating out of control as they swirled around in tune with the music.

"Ah, no. Sorry." He needed to pay attention; already he nearly stepped on this man's feet. Still…How the hell could women walk in these high heels? He was barely getting by.

The guy laughed at his expression. Chiaki looked at him, his laugh, though soft, somehow captivated him. "Would you like to join me outside?" The man asked as soon as the first song was done.

Bad idea! "I'm sorry I can't-"

"I insist." He grabbed Chiaki's hand and rested it against his arm. Both men went out to the balcony away from the heated crowded inside.

Chiaki took a deep breath. This dress was too damn tight! How does Ritsu stand this? Or more importantly why does Ritsu even come? If he was in his shoes he would have been across the world by now. Did Ritsu secretly love doing this?

"Why are you dressed as a woman?" The man asked curiously.

Chiaki jumped away from him. "Ha!? You knew!?" Damn it! Was it his voice? He was terrible at this!

The man smiled again, he reached for the braid to examine it and stroke the blue flowers. "I have to admit you do look beautiful though." The man leaned down to kiss the rose.

Chiaki blushed and pulled the braid back. He was so embarrassed right now. He wanted to fall into a hole and escape this. "Who are you then?"

"You don't know?"

Chiaki cocked his head. The night hid his true eye color; it looked dark blue and his hair black. "No, I'm sorry I don't." Wait…crap! What if he was from school? Would he spill out that he was in a dressed as a woman?

The man sighed. "No, that will work."

Chiaki frowned, confused by his words. "What do you-"

Chiaki's eyes widened as the man grabbed him tight against him and kissed him. He was too startled to do anything but part his lips under the bold thrust of his tongue. His heart kicked, stopped, and then started again in furious beats.

The shock of sensation made Chiaki whimper.

The man groaned his hands tighten around Chiaki as he pulled him ever so closer. Chiaki could feel the erratic beating of the man's heart as well, or was it all his own?

They pulled away from each other with harsh pants. Chiaki blushed madly as he realized what he just did.

The man reached out to stroke his cheek, "Chiaki-"

Chiaki didn't give the man a chance to speak as he ran back inside ignoring the man's call. He forced his way through the crowd, needing to get away from the man.

He was going to hide in Ritsu's room; he knew that that was the only safe place to be right now. He ran up the stairs and into the said room. He leaned back against the door and fell down.

What the hell was that guy's problem!? Why did he kiss him? To make fun of him?

Chiaki lifted his hand to his lips; they were still swollen from the hard press of the other man's lips.

Never in his life was he kissed so wonderfully hard.

Chiaki groaned and hid his face in his hands.

**-Kisa**

Kisa's face had not cooled down as the man kept dancing with him through two songs already. Men had asked for his hand to dance next but the guy wouldn't relinquish his hold on him. He would always give them a glare and pull Kisa back to the dance floor.

The worst part was he knew who it was who was swirling him around and dancing with ease.

It was Yukina! It wasn't hard to mistake the blond hair or the sparks all over him. How could he not recognize the face that had been haunting his mind all day even if half of his face was covered by a mask?

Just touching him like this sent butterflies dancing along in his stomach. He mostly kept his face down so that he wouldn't recognize who he was. Luckily his fake hair made sure to hide the sides of his face and the mask was long enough were his face was almost completely covered.

"You been really silent, is everything alright?" Yukina asked with a smile.

Kisa jumped. "Ah, yes, sorry, I, this is my first time here and I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, you're doing a marvelous job."

**Tell that to my red face. **He had never blushed so much as he did today. He willed the song to end already! He didn't know how much more he could take!

"May I know your name?" Kisa tensed. Crap! He had to think of one fast!

"Uh, Ki-Kisasana." He scowled at himself. Really? It was so close to his actual name that Yukina would surely figure it out.

"That's a beautiful name, my name is Yukina." Kisa sighed in relief. Thank God he bought it. "You know, you remind me of someone I know…"

"Oh, really?" Kisa croaked; this man kept him on edge! Would he figure it out once he voiced his suspicion?

Yukina nodded. "Someone I barely met yet wanting to know more. His name is Kisa."

He wants to know more about me? "What's he like?" Kisa asked hesitantly. Now he wanted to stay and hear this. Was Yukina curious about him as Kisa was curious about him?

Yukina smiled. "He's amazing and is always protecting his friends. I love how loyal he is."

"Oh, uh," His heart was beating out of control now. "Really?"

Yukina nodded. "I think I fell in love at first sight."

Kisa stumbled just as the song finally stopped. Kisa moved out of his arms quickly. "Thank you for the dance." He bowed and moved away.

"Wait." Yukina tried to stop him but Kisa was already making his way through the crowd. He ignored the men who tried to stop him for a dance and made his way to the stairs.

He was dead and gone to Heaven right? Right?

Or was this some cruel dream? Did he misunderstand? Or did Yukina mean what he said about falling in love with him?

Kisa ran up the stairs and into Ritsu's room where he knew no one would be there.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu relaxed in the love seat as he waited for the party to be over. He had already taken off his high heels and took the clips out of his hair. He needed help in taking off the wig itself.

Ritsu closed his eyes as he wondered what Takano was doing. He wanted to call or text him but his stuff was in his room and he knew if he stepped out his mother or Haitani would instantly spot him. Ritsu took off the lipstick with the back of his hand. Usually the party wasn't over until one in the morning and he still had three hours to wait.

He looked around the room wondering if there was anything to play with. There was a piano, he hadn't played in so long though, and he wondered if he was still good at it.

Ritsu heard someone coming. Damn it! Usually no one would come in this room. He looked around, saw a closet, and ran for it. He pushed the cloths out of his way and went in.

Next he heard the door open.

He meant to put his ear against the closet door to hear what was going on but he tripped on something and ended up banging his head on the door instead creating a loud banging sound. He groaned quietly.

Crap! Did the person hear? He waited for a few tense minutes as he heard the doors close again. Ritsu sighed in relief. Maybe the person got scared by the sound and left.

Suddenly someone opened the closet doors and Ritsu fell forward with a yelp. What the hell? He opened his eyes and stared into a beautiful gold. Wait…What?

It was the man he danced with earlier! Ritsu blushed as he realized he was straddling him!

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu quickly got up from him and stepped back.

"Don't worry about it…" They were whispering again for some reason, their voices unknown to each other. The man only smiled. "What were you doing in there?" He got up from the floor and seemed to be studying Ritsu with a frown.

"I thought you were my mother." Or Haitian.

"Ah, I see, actually I'm glad I got to see you again. You see I need your help-"

Ritsu hears his mother calling for him. Shit! He grabs the man and throws him back in the closet. If his mother sees him with another man alone in a room she would get it the wrong idea and cause trouble.

"Shh, don't say anything." Ritsu instructed. The guy nodded.

"Ritsu? Ritsu? He's not here."

"Really?" Ritsu tensed as he heard Haitian's voice. "He usually comes here to escape the dance."

He knew? His mother sighs. "Why does he do this?"

"You know Ritsu hates it when you put a dress on him."

"Yeah, but-"

The voices started to fade as they walked out the room. Ritsu sighed in relief. They were gone. Ritsu opened the doors and steps out only to be grabbed from behind.

"Hey! What the hell?" Ritsu yelled out.

"Ritsu? Is that really you?"

Ritsu tensed.

Oh, hell no!


	11. Oh, no!

**Happy Birthday Tentai.t! This one is for you for sharing a shot with me XD Made my night!**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Kisa opened the door to Ritsu's room he tripped over a body.

Chiaki yelped as Kisa fell on him. "What the hell?"

"Chiaki! What the hell are you doing here?" Kisa yells at him as he struggled to stand up since the dress was all over his legs.

"To escape why else?" Chiaki was also trying to stand up.

Both men were still blushing from what happened earlier. They helped each other take off the dresses and the hair.

"What happened with you Kisa? I've never seen you blush before."

"Shut up, I can say the same for you."

Both men stayed quiet, not wanting to relive the moment.

"Where's my suit?" Kisa asked.

Chiaki looked around. "umm…"

Both men groaned to realize that there were no other clothes around to put on. They looked back to the dresses.

They groaned again.

**~Earlier**

Takano sighed in frustration. He didn't see Ritsu anywhere. He spied Hatori making his way out the room with a woman in a blue dress and Yukina was dancing with a woman in a velvet red dress.

**They looked to be having fun.**

Takano sighed. Was Ritsu even here? Was it possible he home at this very minute waiting for him? When he saw him talking on the phone he did seemed stressed about it, as if he didn't want to come.

He sighed in frustration. Maybe that woman could help him? She could be related to him. When he had first looked at her he was stunned at how much she looked like Ritsu. Was it possible that that was Ritsu's sister? They looked alike with the green eyes and the shape of her face. Her hair also matched Ritsu's.

He cursed. He could have asked her if she knew where he was.

Takano looked to where he last left her. There was a door leading to a room, it could be possible that she could be hiding from that man that was bothering her earlier. Takano made his way over to the door.

He entered the room and saw that there was no one here. **Agh! Where could she have gone off to?**

He started to leave when he heard a loud bang on the closet door to the far right. Was someone hiding? Takano turned to close the door to the room and made his way over to the closet. He waited for a while before opening the double doors.

The woman he was looking for fell out the door with a screech. Takano quickly grabbed her but his footing was wrong so he fell down to the floor with her on top of him.

The woman groaned and opened her eyes to him.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered, she scrambled up to her feet, having trouble standing strait as if she wasn't used to the dress, and backed away.

"Don't worry about it…" He whispered back. "What were you doing in there?" He got up from the floor and studied her. It was so uncanny at how this woman looked so much like Ritsu. Was it possible that they were related? But he never heard about a daughter in the Onodera's, maybe a cousin?

"I thought you were my mother."

"Ah, I see," He should ask her now. "Actually I'm glad I got to see you again. You see I need your help-" Takano stopped when he heard someone coming.

The next thing he knew the woman had thrown him in the closet. It was now cramped with both of them together; he wondered how they would be able to hold still with all the stuff that was stacked on the floor. One of them could lose their footing and fall against the doors.

"Shh, don't say anything." She instructed. He nodded.

"Ritsu? Ritsu? He's not here." Takano tensed as he heard a woman calling for Ritsu, apparently he wasn't the only one looking for him. Where was he hiding?

"Really?" It was that bastard Haitani. "He usually comes here to escape the dance."

Why would Ritsu hide though? Did he really hate this dance so much? The woman sighs. "Why does he do this?"

"You know Ritsu hates it when you put a dress on him." Takano sputtered. What!? A dress? Takano looked at the woman in front of him. **Don't tell me that this is…**

"Yeah, but-"

The voices started to fad as they walked out the room. The woman sighed and opened the door.

Takano grabbed him.

"Hey! What the hell?" Takano's eyes widened. It was him! That was his voice! He cursed himself, they were whispering the first time they danced as to not catch attention to anyone near them so he failed to see that this was Ritsu all alone.

**How the hell didn't I notice sooner?**

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu inhales sharply and looks back at him.

"Masamune!? What the hell are you doing here?"

Takano couldn't help it. He laughed.

Ritsu blushed. "Shut the hell up!"

"Why…are you in a…dress?" He said between laughs.

"Why the hell are you here!?"

Takano grinned. He let Ritsu go so that they could exit the closet. Takano took off his mask. "I heard about this party when you were talking on the phone and so I wanted to crash it."

Ritsu quickly took off the mask and the lipstick. "How the hell did you get in? There was security outside!"

"He's a terrible security if he didn't see me sneak in."

Ritsu cursed. Takano went up to him to grab his fake hair. "How did they do this?"

Ritsu glared at him. "You need to leave now Masamune!" Ritsu pulled away from Takano but he only came closer and picked up the dress from the front. "Stop it!" Embarrassed Ritsu pulled the dress back down.

"Aw, come on Ritsu, I just got here. And it took forever to find you." Takano made his way to the love seat to sit down. Without warning Takano took out his phone and took as many pictures as he could.

"Damn it Masamune!" Ritsu went over to him and tried to take the phone away. Takano grinned as he wrestled with Ritsu on the love seat. The next thing Ritsu knew he was straddling Takano, their bodies pressed against each other and their faces so close.

Ritsu inhaled sharply. As soon as he grabbed the phone from an equally shocked Takano he tried to get off but Takano grabbed on to his knees and kept him in place.

"Masa-" Ritsu's eyes widened as Takano cupped his nape and brought his lips on to his. Ritsu let out a soft gasp, opening his mouth a little in the process and Takano took advantage of it. He thrust his tongue in to play with Ritsu's.

Takano tongues him deep, probing. Their teeth scraped together with a ferocity that surprised both of them. Ritsu let the phone fall from his hands as he gripped Takano's shirt to steady himself. The kiss shook him to the core, made him want more than he could ever imagine.

Ritsu leaned back and shook his head. What was he doing? They couldn't do this!

"Ritsu…" Takano leaned up to stroke his cheek. Ritsu slapped it away.

"We can't do this." He tried to get off but Takano held firm.

"We just did, there's no way to undo it Ritsu."

"We need to!" Ritsu snapped. "I'm not-"

"I want you Ritsu."

Ritsu froze at the yearning in his voice. "We can't do this." Ritsu whispered. He didn't want this, they were enemies and friends. That was all they could be. If they were more it would only cause them more trouble.

Takano brought him down. "Too late, we did." His hands fisted in Ritsu's hair and jerked his face to his for a kiss. Ritsu moaned, unable to keep the wanton sound in. Just kissing Takano threw him off balance, made him weak with yearning. His hands fisted on Takano's shirt bringing him closer.

Takano broke free with a groan. He grabbed Ritsu and threw him down on the loveseat to ravage his mouth some more.

Takano knew he would grow addicted to Ritsu's mouth but he wasn't prepared by the sweet taste. Addicted? More like obsessive now that he knew how that hot carven sucked his tongue so wickedly.

Takano leaned up to stare at Ritsu's half linden eyes and pink cheeks. He looked so beautiful…

Takao picked him up from the nape to remove the fake hair. "Much better…"

Ritsu blushed red at the husky voice. Shit! What was he doing!? "Masamune, get off."

Takano frowned. "No."

"Ha!?"

Takano leaned down and kissed his lips. "No,"

"Masamune! We can't do this! We are enemies-"

"And you think I care? I told you already I don't care about the war. I love you."

Ritsu froze. Wait what!?

"Masamune-"

Ritsu was cut off by the door opening. "What the hell is going on!?"

Ritsu turned to find an angry Haitani.

Oh no!


End file.
